Externalities
by Sithisis
Summary: Whenever it is a case with Law, things tend to become more than what they had initially seemed to be. The question is, how far will Kid be willing to go before things escalate to the point of no return? From smuggling rings to the labyrinths of a black market operation, Kid and Law will test and even break each others' limits. AU.
1. Intent

Whenever it is a case with Law, things tend to become more than what they've initially seemed to be. The question is, how far will Kid be willing to go before things escalate to the point of no return? From smuggling rings to the labyrinths of a black market operation, Kid and Law will test and even break each others' limits. AU.

Originally written out of a sudden boredom with university life. Ha. But college/uni/whatever it is that you currently do to create a future is good. Keep on going, love.

* * *

Another cigarette was cast away much like a bit of his own life. Eustass Kid exhaled, enjoying the slow rising smoke rings in the frigid air. He knew that instead of sitting on a park bench, he should very well be in class right now. But there were only so many college lectures he could take in a day. It didn't help that Kid didn't understand much in the class he was skipping now. After a few skipped classes because of even-Kid-himself-didn't-really-know-the-reason, one inevitably became lost.

Kid then checked his cellphone, and saw that the class was still far from over. Another hour to waste, he thought. He got off the bench and headed towards the vicinity of his college. Might as well get some cramming done somewhere warm, he reasoned.

When Kid made it into the library building and inside one of the elevators, he pushed the button for floor 13. It was always quietest floor since not many students believed it to be 'cursed' or some shit. As the elevator was taking him up, it paused to let another student get on. Immediately, Kid was hit with the smell of marijuana. That, or the person had been sprayed by a skunk. Kid assumed the former. Good stuff, Kid thought. But a very wrong place to be taking it or the wrong place to be after taking it. Nonetheless, it piqued Kid's interest enough for him to offer a friendly greeting.

"The fuck you smoking that here?" Or at least Kid's version of a friendly greeting.

The person did not reply. Instead, he seemed to be too out of it for Kid to hope for an answer. As the person stared at the increasing numbers that indicated the floor number, Kid took the time to look him over more carefully. White dress shirt, tight jeans, and what appeared to be tattoos just below his knuckles. He had bags under his eyes as well. Kid wasn't sure what to make of the person. On one hand, he seemed to be one of those good students who dressed well, studied a bit too much, and did well in classes, while on the other hand, he could be like Kid himself: pretending that you're a good student by dressing the part, but actually just a failure in everything, really. As fucked up as it may seem to be, Kid hoped that the person was more like the latter. After all, why not drag others further down with him if they had nothing left to lose either?

The person suddenly got out of his trance when the elevator pinged and opened to the 13th floor. Before Kid could even react, the person took his hand and clasped it with a small plastic bag full of pills. "Better to be quiet about this," the person said. With a smirk ghosting over his features, he continued, "Let's get together sometime."

Then the person was gone as Kid dumbly stood in the closing elevator with a small bag of pills. It was then Kid realized that there was something else besides the sample of pills that the person had given him: a crushed sticky note with neat handwriting that read, "Law." The phone number below the name was not lost to Kid, either.

xxx

"I'm not sure what to make of it, Bonney," Kid told his friend as they sat inside a pizza joint.

Bonney went to the same college as Kid, and often skipped class not because of whatever Kid's reasons were, but because she always got hungry. They met when they were in high school. Bonney, along with a select bunch other kids from the 'worst generation,' usually had detention together for generally being late, playing music too loudly, stealing fossils from the science lab, promoting 'black magic' to other students, or even getting lost and using that as an excuse for being late. Nonetheless, that select group of the 'worst generation' had stuck together when needed most. It had been fun.

"Well, for one thing," Bonney replied, swallowing a bite of pizza. "Call him. Ask him what he wants and tell him what you want."

"That's the thing," Kid continued. "I don't know what he wants. 'Get together'? What is that? Does he wanna go out or just have a smoke with me?"

Bonney rolled her eyes. "Kid, you're over-thinking it. So what if he was kinda out of it, just call him and see. You don't get a FWB or a steady supply of good stuff everyday. Never knew you as a coward."

"I ain't a coward."

"Then call him. God knows how long you've come out of the closet and not had sex."

"Crude, Bonney. But when-" Kid was interrupted when his eyes caught a flash of white, tight jeans, and knuckle tattoos that spelled out 'death.' Bonney took a subtle glance at whatever Kid was gaping at. She grinned. "Looks like you don't have to call him anymore," she said as she walked out the door. Kid, of course, was left with the bill.

"Dammit, Bonney," Kid swore loudly.

"You're pretty good with greetings and goodbyes, aren't you?" Law spoke as he casually took Bonney's seat.

"You're one to talk," Kid replied. "Let's cut to the chase, alright? You here to sell more of that stuff, or are you here for something else?"

"You never called."

"Wha-"

"But yes, I can sell you more of them. What I am more interested in, however, is you, yourself, Eustass."

"How do you know my name?"

"I know a great deal about you." Law said almost too casually, making Kid want to punch that cocky smirk off of Law's face. "But what I don't know is if you're up to partnering up with me."

"What are you suggesting?" Kid suddenly felt flustered.

"Tell me, Eustass," Law lowered his voice, "have you ever tried smuggling?"

* * *

To be continued.


	2. Law Breaker

**Notes: **Looking for a Beta-Reader who could help me with grammar and whatnot! : I promise that I don't bite! Feel free to message me, and I'll be sure to reply as soon as possible. Otherwise, please enjoy chapter 2 of 'Externalities!' -Stopless

* * *

"I have a bad feeling about this," Kid grumbled as he and Law entered what the latter had claimed was a 'safe house.'

Earlier, despite his intuition telling him that smuggling was a bad idea, Kid agreed with Law. He agreed that he would go with Law's plan to destroy part of his boss' organization and gain some profit afterwards and along the way. The plan, in short, consisted of not simply Kid and Law delivering some of the boss' goods to another organization, but convincing a third party to deliver the goods instead. Kid was certainly able to see the monetary gain of it, however was unsure as to why Law wanted to risk it.

Perhaps Kid was truly moving too quickly with things. He had no idea as to what smuggling really entailed. Yet perhaps he had agreed with Law because he was bored. Perhaps that delinquent part of his inner self wanted to see if he could get away with it. Or, perhaps it was Law's person that intrigued him the most. After all, what was a successful student with places to go doing in this type of business? After expressing his interest, Kid and Law had set up a meeting time and location for where Kid would be picked up for their 'mission.'

Their driver was a tall and well-built man by the name of Jean Bart. However despite his stature, there was a keen intelligence within the few sentences he had spoken. Jean was apparently one of Law's trusted allies, and cautious about outsiders – especially if they were new like Kid. In all honesty, Jean's caution reminded Kid of Killer, his long-time friend. The person who had grounded Kid to reality during the times Kid had needed it most. The person who had helped Kid enroll in a well-known and accredited college despite Kid's attitude.

Now, as he and Law walked down the hallway filled with fantasy artwork of mermaids and species unknown to him, Kid wondered if his new relation with Law merited Killer's ability to ground him back to reality. But Killer wasn't here. He was on a business trip; hoping to create new alliances with businessmen and businesswomen in order to rise above the vast sea of entrepreneurs.

With a series of knocks on a wooden door, Law and Kid were given access into what appeared to be a living room. The room, lavished with antique furniture and drapery made Kid feel as if he were part of another era. Yet the room appeared to be meticulously arranged and organized as well. _As if_, Kid thought, _if there were to be intruders, the person who organized this would know about it_.

Law took a seat on the leather couch in front of a coffee table, and kid followed suite.

"Tea?" Law offered and smiled, already pouring himself a porcelain cup. Surprisingly to Kid, the tea was still hot; freshly brewed with steam.

Kid looked at Law's smile and his gesture towards an empty cup. His smile was almost sultry to Kid. Inviting him and daring him to drink. There was something just so irksome about a law breaker being refined and polite. Although white-coloured crime wasn't unheard of.

"No thanks," Kid replied with new-found suspicion. "Don't really like tea."

"I couldn't have possibly poisoned it, now could I," Law replied with a grin again and took a sip.

"Fine," Kid relented. "But if anything funny happens, I'm onto you."

"As you should be."

"You know," Kid started, a bit flustered. He wasn't so used to others talking to him in an almost subtle way like this. It was exciting as it was infuriating because he didn't know how to respond effectively. His past experience with others involved over-used pick-up lines without much ingenuity . To quickly learn that Law was rather masterful with ingenuity piqued Kid's interest all the more.

Whatever Kid was going to say to Law was interrupted as a tall, blond man with sunglasses entered the room along with a women in a red maid outfit.

"What a surprise to see you, Law!" the man said, his arms in an open gesture. His head tilted slightly to acknowledge Kid. "You must be the person Law told me about. I am Doflamingo," the man grinned. "What is your name? Do you know why you're here?"

For some reason, Kid felt as if the man before him was testing him. Testing his ability to access a situation. Or, Kid thought briefly, his lack of ability to access a situation. After all, unquestioning mules may be of use in smuggling. Kid knew that he had to play his cards right if he were to go up against this joker.

"You already know my name," Kid replied. "And Law told me that I'm here for a smuggling mission. So, let's hear about it." _Give as little answer as there is to question_, Kid thought, deciding to play it safe.

"Fufufu... You're right, Law! He really is the type to get to the point! Efficient and_ perfect_, isn't he?"

Law chose not to reply and Doflamingo frowned slightly. He then took at seat on the opposite end of the Kid and Law's table and motioned the maid to to join him.

"Baby 5," the women in the maid outfit introduced herself to Kid. "Mess with this family, and I'll mess with you."

Doflamingo got right down to business after the introduction. He detailed the smuggling mission's objectives: to figure out where a man by the name of Crocodile was getting new imports from. After being a long-time partner of Doflamingo, Crocodile had suddenly stopped with importing goods from him. Crocodile's only explanation was that he had expanded his horizons, to which Doflamingo believed nothing of. Crocodile was definitely hiding something.

What Kid and Law had to do was smuggle some rare and irresistible cigars that Crocodile enjoyed across the Grand Line border. Kid and Law were to play as college students using their study-break as a vacation. Their fake IDs, courtesy of another one of Doflamingo's workers, Monet, were almost complete. A quick snap of Kid's photo by Baby 5 was all that was left.

After Doflamingo and Baby 5 left the living room, Kid turned to Law, who was gritting his teeth.

"Dammit, Doflamingo," he said.

"What is it?" Kid questioned, suddenly wondering about the true nature of their mission. Perhaps it was more than what it seemed to be.

"It's like he wants us to get caught. I know that I'm experienced in this, but I'm not so sure about you."

"Hey!"

Law shook his head, recalling Doflamingo's ability to utterly _break_ others. "You have yet to understand Doflamingo's cunning, Eustass-ya. I think he's planning something against me, in particular. He might have an inkling as to what my plan is."

"I saw nothing wrong with the plan," Kid replied, although he knew that he was trying to convince himself more than Law.

"The specific date and time that we are supposed to cross the borders," Law began as Kid's eyes widened with sudden realization that a meticulous date and time was the creation of a very cunning man indeed. "Is when the border patrol is the most ruthless. Smoker-ya will be there. And he knows who I am."

Kid had no idea who this 'Smoker' person was, however he did know that if he and Law were to get caught, no small consequence was going to follow.

To be continued.


	3. Hound

Kid felt as if all eyes were on him as he stood beside Law, waiting until the border service officers were finished with the brief interrogations and luggage checks. They were inside a building. Other passages on their to the Grand Line were either standing in irritation or sitting down on uncomfortable plastic chairs. One passenger in particular, a woman with long, green hair, was on the phone arguing with someone about being late.

Much to Kid's relief, their mission did not involve an airport, but rather a bus that took them from one border to another. It was easier to get away with things that way, for the luggage did not have to go through advanced detecting machines. However, the memory of Law's sudden break in his calm demeanor informed Kid that the luggage check was far from over.

Smoker, Law had told him later, was a hound. The man made it his mission to not let any law-breakers into the Grand Line. Many rookie smugglers had fallen to his harsh grip due to the overestimation of their own expertise.

"And how you know about this Smoker?" Kid had asked.

Law's answer had been a shake of his head and a sigh."I've outsmarted him once. He never forgot about it." Law had then grinned at Kid. "Don't worry. I'm sure he didn't forget the other part of it, either. I'll make it work out if it comes down to it."

Kid was brought back to the present when he noticed the smell and presence of smoke. It was thick and made his eyes water a bit. He turned to look past Law, and saw the man that Law had told him about. Passengers answered Smoker's questions efficiently and with a glare. A few of them complained about how it was complete misconduct for an border service officer to smoke. The women with green hair got even more irritated with Smoker's interrogation while she was still on the phone. Her interrogation was quickly finished, and she was given the check to retrieve her luggage.

When Smoker came up to Law and Kid to asked them whether or not they had food or any kind of substances in their luggage, Kid saw Law tense up ever so slightly.

"What do we have here?" Smoker said, frowning at Law. "You can't outsmart me twice. You and I both know that."

Law gave Smoker a tight smile. "Whatever do you mean, officer?" Law said.

"You know exactly what I mean."

"I don't follow. How about we get this going? You ask me the questions, and I give you the answers."

"As if you would give any real answers," Smoker replied.

Law continued to play along, acting as if he didn't understand the subtle meaning of Smoker's reply. "Just ask away as procedure entails," Law said. Then, he added in a low, suggestive tone, "Officer."

Kid saw Smoker grit his teeth in attempt to not lose his composure. Something had happened between them, and Kid hated being clueless. From his experience, cluelessness and preparation did not go well together.

"Are you a citizen?" Smoker's attention was suddenly drawn to Kid, as if he noticed him standing beside Law for the first time.

Kid nodded.

"I need a verbal answer."

"Yes," Kid replied, annoyed.

"Where are you headed?"

"Grand Line."

"Why are you headed there?"

Kid was prepared for this question, if not prepared for the truth between what had happened between Law and Smoker. "It's our study break," he replied, turning his head to grin at Law. "We hardly ever get to see each other, so we're gonna spend it together now." He put an arm around Law's shoulder.

"Do you have any consumables in your luggage?"

"No."

Smoker looked between Kid and Law, irritation clear on his face. He then focused on Law. "Are you a citizen," he asked.

"Yes, I'm a citizen, officer."

"Where are you headed?"

"The Grand Line with my partner."

"Why are you headed there?"

"So we could spend time together," Law smiled, leaning in close to Kid. Kid suddenly felt the heat of Law's breath on his neck, and he realized that he was slightly turned on by the strangeness of the situation and the low tone Law had used earlier.

Smoker turned away from them, hand running through his hair. He sighed, and then swiftly walked out of the waiting room.

In Kid's mind, the pieces of the puzzle clicked together.

"A hound, you say?" Kid asked Law. "I can guess why."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Law laughed. Kid noticed that Law's cheeks were slightly tinged red. Then, the blush was gone; his facial expression turned serious. "That's Smoker down, but he has backup. She's just as thorough, but she's immune to certain… charms."

"There can't be a second round of interrogation," Kid replied, surprised.

"No," Law said. "Tashigi doesn't do interrogations. She would be looking over the contents within our luggage."

"Isn't that invasive?"

"We would most likely be filed as suspect by Smoker, so they have every reason to do it."

Kid frowned. "And here I thought our plan was flawless."

"Oh, it is now," Law replied, looking at the vicinity of their luggage. "She won't find anything of suspect. I'm certain of it."

It was then that Kid noticed the woman with green hair. She was hauling his and Law's luggage back into the bus, as if they belonged to her instead.

* * *

"Alright," Tashigi told Law and Kid. "Upon request, I have to search your luggage for any suspicious substances. Do you have any objections to this search?"

"No," Law replied. "Go right ahead."

"No," Kid mimicked.

Tashigi nodded, unzipped the luggage, and inspected the contents. After a few minutes, she put everything back and gave Law and Kid the clear.

"Thank you for your cooperation," she told them. "We sincerely apologize for the intrusion, and we hope that you will enjoy your visit to the Grand Line."

Tashigi then dropped the business-like demeanor. She turned to Law, and smiled. "Smoker's still not over you, you know? And asking me to do the search was such an unreasonable thing. I apologize on his behalf, Law."

"It's no problem," Law replied.

"Although I can kind of see why he would lose it," Tashigi continued, adjusting her glasses and looking at Kid with a serious expression. "Be good to Law, alright? He isn't that bad of a person!"

"Don't flatter me, Tashigi," Law chuckled. "And do tell Smoker that sometimes, going with another pack is simply the best option."

Tashigi's frowned, not understanding what Law had meant. "Ah. You did used to always berate him about his brand of smokes."

"I can't believe that I still do," Law replied easily.

* * *

When the bus reached the Grand Line, Kid and Law waved for a taxi. The women with green hair, who had introduced herself as Monet, went into the taxi with them. The trip to their hotel was mostly silent, save for Monet giving the driver the name of the hotel.

Once they were out of the taxi, signed into their respective hotel rooms, and finished with unpacking their luggage, Kid began an interrogation of his own.

"I wasn't told about that part of the plan," Kid began. He had not known that Law's plan had a few layers to it. At worst, being uninformed would have gotten them both caught. A lack of communication between accomplices was deadly. From the very beginning, Kid knew that he shouldn't fully trust Law, but after what had happened at the luggage check, that small amount of trust diminished into nothingness. It was a cold bite of reality that Kid had to face, and he was by no means going to remain ignorant if he could help it.

"Neither was I," Law replied calmly. He started to unzip the luggage.

Kid was exasperated. "Really?" To Kid, Law's reply was a good excuse, but not good enough. Kid wasn't that naive. He didn't know why, but he felt a bit hurt that Law would think of him that way.

Before either Kid or law could continue, however, there was a knock at the door.

Law got up and opened it without question, letting Monet enter the room.

"That was unnecessary" Law told Monet as soon as she sat down on a sofa. Law glanced over at Kid. "My partner here is more than annoyed as well."

"Think of it as an 'I owe you one. I needed new clothes, anyway," Monet replied, referring to the men's clothing in her own luggage that she had switched with Kid and Law earlier.

"Know that there's a spending limit," Law reminded her. "And remember that even if you're wearing the new clothing when we're going back, that clothing still counts."

"Yeah, yeah." She then smirked. "And don't deny that you didn't enjoy the time spent with Smoker that time. It was a good distraction for me _and_ for you."

"Still here," Kid spoke up, feeling rather out of place and embarrassed with his previous assumptions. "Let's get some shut-eye and wake up fresh for the next part of the plan tomorrow."

"Not without a shower and a meal," Law shook his head.

"Since it would be a risk to get room service, let's go out." Monet smirked at Kid, and then left the room without a word.

* * *

To be continued.


End file.
